


Not Just for Breakfast Anymore

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 11 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://stasia.livejournal.com/profile">stasia</a>'s prompt of <i>girl!SEVERUS/Remus: dirt, cats, Easter eggs</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Just for Breakfast Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/gifts).



> Written on 11 May 2006 in response to [stasia](http://stasia.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _girl!SEVERUS/Remus: dirt, cats, Easter eggs_.

Severus picked himself up off of the dirt and brushed _herself_ off. "I've got _breasts_! What the _hell_ did you put into those Easter eggs, Lupin?"

Remus' face was white. "Oh my gods. Severus—"

"Mrs. Norris? Where are you, cat?" Filch called, his voice rounding the corner before he did.

"Quick, in here!" Remus said to Severus, grabbing her and pulling the stunned witch into an empty classroom. "Ow!" he exclaimed, as Severus punched him.

"Fix it!" she demanded, pressing Remus into the wall by the door.

Remus thought about it, and decided that such situations were usually "fixed" with kisses.


End file.
